More Than You Understand
by rachel0525
Summary: Alice comforts Jasper after the Eclipse newborn fight. ONE-SHOT Lemons


I knew that my past couldn't be forgotten, it just couldn't, but that didn't mean I didn't want to forget it. The fight had been to close for me; it could have all failed what with Victoria's plan. I remembered years ago when I was with Maria, we had a fight with a small army just outside of the Mexico border. I had thought it would be easy. I had it all planned out and set up a play with our army, it had been perfect, until three of them got behind us. It was chaos, we weren't prepared for a defensive battle and my strategy had failed, costing me all of the newborns and me barely surviving. Maria had been madder when she found out about this, she had depended on my skills to win the territory but instead I left her with no army, her best fighter injured and the territory all but lost. It could have been like that, or worse. My family had depended on me for one instant to be a soldier and instead I almost cost them their lives.

My door creaked open and I quickly shut my eyes. I hadn't eaten in awhile and I know it would scare her. Her breathing was even and soft, I could feel the love radiating off of her, but I took it as pity for my pathetic attempt at keeping the safe. She quietly tip toed to the side of my bed, I could barely hear her except the sound of her clothes rubbing together. She sat down on the bed, making it shift slightly from the added weight. She placed a hand on my forearm and sighed.

"Jasper…" She whispered leaning her head on my shoulder and kissing it lightly, "What's wrong? We did fine today and it's all because of you." I groaned and growled audibly, it was my fault and I knew it but it was also my fault that we had almost lost. I tugged my arm away from her hand harshly and turned away from her. I could sense the pain and sadness that she felt but I couldn't comfort her, Id make it worse.

"It didn't go fine today Alice," I moaned, "Victoria… I hadn't scene her coming and I hadn't even planned for her but-"

"Jasper," She said cutting me off, "None of us even knew for sure it was Victoria, nobody had expected it. We couldn't have known." She murmured towards my back, I groaned again, upset by her attempt to make me feel better. She shouldn't be trying to make me feel better, she should be scolding me like a mom, like Maria had when I failed.

"Alice, it was a possibility so I should have prepared for it. It was my fault that she got by." I turned toward her slowly, "I could have lost you." I quickly turned my head back to the floor; I knew that if I were human I'd be crying right now. I felt her arms wrap around my stomach as she hugged me tightly, placing an angel kiss on my neck.

"I love you Jasper," She breathed into my neck. I sighed quietly. I could have lost her.

"I love you too, more than you understand." I leaned my head onto hers and closed my eyes, breathing in her sweet scent. We stayed frozen like that for a few minutes before she pulled away. I immediately felt hurt and confused, she had never pulled away from an embrace, and I turned to face her. She was about 3 feet away from me and was sitting cross legged her eyes focused on my face and her hands playing with her fingers. The three feet felt like an ice wall and I suddenly wanted to smash it and break the space between us. I stared at her for a moment before I felt a sweet emotion roll off her.

Love.

I smiled. I knew she loved me, and I was so very lucky to have her love me the way she did. Her expression changed into a serious mask and I once again froze, wondering if I had done anything wrong. I searched for another emotion, and slowly started to grasp one. This was different from the sweet one before, this was sweet but tangy at the same time. It made venom pool in my mouth and her breathing quicken. I realized it suddenly but I hadn't felt it in a while.

Pure lust.

It wasn't the same blood lust I had felt around me in my newborn years but it still had the same yearning to it. Her eyes were darkening and her body weight shifting towards me. I had felt this from her before, but it was along time ago. In fact it was right after we got married, and unlike Rosalie and Emmett we had only been married once. We had stayed on a small Caribbean island in a nice house, not far from Cuba. At that time the feeling had overwhelmed me, I had never felt anything like it before, and I was still even getting used to the love she radiated. I loved the feeling though, but I was always scared I would hurt her. She began to crawl towards me slowly, taunting me with her every move, it wasn't fair. She was small but curvy and the shirt she wore now gave me a teasing view of her chest. A growl built up in my chest, but it was not a warning but a sign on the pleasure and pain she was bringing onto me. She smiled evilly; she knew what she was doing to me. As soon as she reached me her hands tangled themselves into my hair and pulled my face roughly to hers. I kissed her back with passion but restraint. I couldn't, I wouldn't hurt her. My arms wrapped guardedly around her back, resting on the top of her tailbone and delicately pulling her towards me. I knew she trusted me, but it was trust I didn't deserve. She slid her hands down my head, around my neck and to the front of my white button up shirt. Her fingers expertly undid the first button and the lust increased enormously. She started to undo the other buttons, sweetly but still roughly. When she finished with the last button she pushed the shirt off my shoulder and down my arms. She pulled away from our kiss to look at my chest. I know it sounds silly, but I immediately wanted to cover myself. The scars from my past still lined my limbs and gave me a mauled, fierce look. I hated them. They were a part of my past I could never escape from. Alice must have felt my growing distress because she placed a hand faintly on my cheek.

"You're beautiful." She whispered into my ear, kissing the hollow beneath it. Happiness swelled inside me but so did regret. I wish she could see flawless skin and be wrapped in warm arms but I couldn't give her what she deserved. Her hands ran down my chest and I shivered at the sensation, locking my lips to hers once again. I started to realize I was getting a little rough and was worried I would hurt her if I lost control. There was only one solution, don't lose control. I took a deep breath and reached for the bottom of her shirt, gently pulling it over her head. As soon as I pulled the thick cashmere sweater off I grasped that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. The soft pale skin and perfect breasts were bare before me, causing me to gasp a little. She giggled at my dumbfounded expression and pressed up against me and moaned. I could feel myself getting harder as time went on, and I could feel myself pushing against my restraining pants. I leaned my head back and groaned as I felt another wave of lust, feeling her hands reaching for my pants zipper. Her hands fumbled with my zipper and then quickly undone it in inhuman speed. I pushed her backwards, not seeming to notice how hard I pushed her, but she didn't seem hurt so I was alright. I was not in a patient mood and swiftly brought my mouth down to the top of her pants and ripping off the fabric the held onto the zipper and button. She let out a loud moan that almost drove me over the edge. She began to pull my face away from her pants; I instantly jumped back and growled fiercely at her, baring my teeth and coiled to spring. I immediately froze, I shouldn't have done that. I slowly forced my muscles to relax and my growling to subside. I leaned away from her and looked down to the ground. This is what happened the first night too, but it was much, much worse. I could remember the first night and promised myself it would never happen again. I had bit her, out of pure ecstasy and instinct. I promised myself I would never do it again. She slowly began to come towards me again, cautiously but seductively, I closed my eyes and held my hand up to her, asking her to stop. She slowed, almost stopping but continued to move slowly.

"Alice," I begged, "Stop." She just lifted my face up and stared into my eyes. "Please, I don't want you getting hurt again I-" I was cut off by her lips crushing mine and an aura of forgiveness, bliss and lust filled the air again. I slowly placed her down onto the bed on her back and kicked out of my already opened pants. My hands skimmed the flesh above her pant line before pulling them off. She was wearing innocent pink boy cut shorts with a darker pink trim and I could already see how wet she was. I moaned and placed a delicate kiss right above her underwear, causing her to throw back her head and moan too. Her hands slithered down my sides till they got to my waist, she gripped the bottoms on my boxers and tugged them down to my knees, freeing me. I lifted my legs and kicked them off the bed, not caring were they landed. I slide my fingers underneath the sides of her panties and began to tug them down, I kissed her stomach gently as I continued to pull them off and she grew limp in my hold. Unlike Rosalie and Emmett or Bella and Edward or even Esme and Carlisle we didn't have much of a physical relationship. We weren't as buoyant about our relationship either but it was still there. I was Alice's lover and protector and even if that meant protecting her from me, I would. We had only done this once before, and that was on our wedding night, so whenever we did get a little physical it was overpowering like a gift from heaven.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled up, rubbing against my length. She giggled when I shivered and moaned. She rolled over so she was sitting on my waist and I was on my back. She pressed into me hard and my eyes rolled back a little. She moaned to but continued to giggle. I sat up and picked her up to hover over my length then slowly placed her down onto me. Her head was thrown back and her body was limp. Whimpers escaped her small lips and she clutched to my back. As soon as I was fully in her I began to pump, hard but cautiously. We moaned and I groaned at the feeling of her around me, soft and warm. I could soon feel her walls shudder around me and I knew she was close. She began to tighten and then screamed, biting into my neck, but I didn't care. I came with her, growling and grunting before I fell onto the mattress. I clutched at her, hugging her tightly against my chest as she snuggled into my collarbone.

"I love you" She whispered into my chest.

"Love you more." I laughed into her hair.

"Liar" She giggled


End file.
